Call me Properly
by uwiechan92
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dari Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tentang cinta dan panggilan sayangnya (ChanBaek couple/BaekYeol couple) Ini FF buatan sunbae saya (Ini Rate M)


**Call me Properly**

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, YAOI, Romance

**Rate : **M || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Note :**

"**Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah koridor lantai 3 dari kampus yang cukup lengang, terdapat seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan parasnya yang manis tengah melangkah seraya, bersungut – sungut? Well, mari kita lihat lebih dekat dan mencari tahu apa yang membuat pria manis itu terlihat kesal.

"Ck, kenapa kau menungguku?!" Pekiknya pada ponsel yang ia letakkan ditelinga kanan. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan pulang amat sore." Pria manis itu menoleh dari tatapan lurusnya kedepan menuju jendela besar membentang disepanjang sisi kirinya dan melihat sang surya tengah kembali keperaduannya, melepaskan bias jingga hingga kemerahan yang disebut senja, yang mana bias agung itu kini menyelimuti tubuh sang pria manis yang masih setia melangkah.

"Aku hanya ingin menunggumu. Apa itu terlarang?" Sebuah suara pria yang berat dan dalam bernada santai menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Babo!" Rutuk pria manis itu kesal. "Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarku? Kuduga kau menunggu lama, eoh?" Terkanya.

"Tidak begitu lama. Sekitar, mm, ah, 50 menit." Ujar suara berat itu tanpa beban. "Tak lama, 'kan?"

"Babo!" Kembali, pria manis itu merutuki seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kau seperti orang tak ada kerjaan menungguku seperti itu. Kau malah menyusahkanku kau tahu?! Seharusnya aku sudah naik bis sekarang, tapi aku harus kembali kekampus dan berjalan jauh kedalam karena kau!" Semburnya tanpa ampun. "Kenapa kau harus menunggu digerbang selatan? Kau tahu aku selalu melewati gerbang utara." Tuntutnya tidak sabar.

Ia menuruni tangga kelantai 2.

"Kebetulan aku melintasi kampusmu setelah tadi mengantar temanku yang arah rumahnya melintasi gerbang selatan. Lalu aku berpikir untuk menunggumu." Jawabnya santai –lagi–.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang kesal denganmu." Hardik pria manis itu.

Sang pria bersuara berat yang berada diseberang telepon tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sergah sang pria manis. Ia cemberut.

"Mian, Baekhyunie, tapi aku bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya kau saat ini." Kekeh pria bersuara berat itu.

Pria manis yang dipanggil 'Baekhyunie' oleh pria yang lain menggembungkan pipinya hingga membentuk bola yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Masa bodoh." Geram Baekhyun seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Kembali suara tawa berderai ditelinga Baekhyun lewat speaker dari ponsel yang setia bertengger ditelinganya.

Masih dengan menggerutu karena tidak puas akan tingkah spontan si pria lain, yang walaupun sudah sering kali dilakukannya namun selalu, membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Meski tak jarang juga aksi tiba – tiba pria lain itu membuatnya senang hingga mengalirkan darah disekujur tubuhnya yang berakhir dengan berkumpul dikedua pipinya.

Baekhyun menikung menuju koridor terbuka. Ia melintas begitu saja tanpa sibuk menoleh kekanan atau kiri. Ia terlampau emosi oleh pria yang masih ia ceramahi diline ponselnya. Ketika koridor terbuka tersebut hampir habis, Baekhyun sempat menoleh sekilas pada sebuah padang rumput mini yang ada dibawahnya. Langkahnya serta merta terhenti. Ia melangkah mundur dan melongokkan kepalanya melalui dinding pembatas seraya memicingkan mata sipitnya.

Terdapat seorang pria dengan hoodie motif army sedang duduk tegak memunggungi Baekhyun dibangku taman. Walau pria itu memakai tudung hoodienya namun Baekhyun dapat langsung mengetahui identitas pria tesebut yang adalah pria yang membuatnya repot seperti ini.

Otak cerdasnya menangkap sebuah fakta baru yang justru membuatnya semakin sewot. Dengan tiap langkah yang ia bawa dengan hentakan – hentakan kecil karena darahnya telah naik keubun – ubun kepala, dan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran dari beberapa mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya, Baekhyun menyambung langkah.

"Kenapa kau ada ditaman?" Semburnya.

"Hm? Memang daritadi aku ada disini." Jawab pria itu kalem.

"Bukankah kau ada digerbang selatan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku ada digerbang selatan, Baekhyunie, aku hanya melewatinya."

Baekhyun mengerang jengkel karena ia menginterpretasikan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang dilakukan pria yang lain dengan sengaja dengan tujuan untuk menggodanya dan membuatnya semakin naik darah.

"Kau benar – benar menyusahkanku!" Baekhyun merengek.

"Baekhyunie.."

"Tunggu sampai aku tiba ditempatmu, babo!"

"Annyeong~"

Kata terakhir yang terlontar dengan riang dari pria bersuara berat itu memutus perdebatan panjang mereka diponsel.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada ponsel ditangannya, memberi pandangan menuduh yang kentara seolah – olah ponselnya-lah yang bersalah.

"Kau menjengkelkan!" Baekhyun berseru pada ponsel yang sambungannya telah mati tersebut. Menggenggam kencang sang ponsel dengan membayangkan bahwa itu adalah batang leher dari pria yang membuat tekanan darahnya naik drastis.

Baekhyun menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang menuju lantai 1, menapakkan kedua tungkainya beberapa langkah kedepan, hingga sampailah ia pada taman yang menjadi tujuannya. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok berhoodie yang membelakanginya. Menggembungkan pipinya lagi sebagai bentuk kekesalannya, ia membawa langkahnya secepat mungkin menghampiri pria berhoodie yang membuatnya repot. Hingga akhirnya ia berada disisi kanan pria tersebut. Membentuk posisi berkacak pinggang, seraya melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari samping kepada sosok itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ya. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun, sang pria manis, memanggil si pria berhoodie yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan tudung hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya seraya membaca buku, tak mengindahkan Baekhyun.

Emosi pria manis itu kian meluap – luap mendapati Chanyeol tak menyahutnya. Menoleh pun tidak.

"Park Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku!" Serunya tidak sabar. Namun kembali sikap tak acuh Chanyeol yang menjadi jawabannya.

Menghentakkan kembali kakinya diatas rumput tak bersalah, Baekhyun tak patah arang. "Ya!" Baekhyun menarik turun tudung hoodie Chanyeol sehingga tampaklah kepala berambut coklat gelap itu dari baliknya.

Chanyeol dengan kalem menoleh pada Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sempurna. "Baekhyunie.." Sapanya lembut sembari menarik lepas earphone dari kedua telinganya.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau memakai earphone?" Lengkingnya keki.

"Hm? Tentu saja." Sahut Chanyeol terkesan heran.

"Bagus. Berarti tadi aku seolah berbicara dengan dinding." Dengus Baekhyun sembari menyilangkan lengan didada. "Kau benar – benar merepotkan, Park Chanyeol." Cibirnya kemudian.

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia menatap tak suka pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyunie, bukankah kita sudah sepakat dalam saling memanggil?" Tegur Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu 'Park Chanyeol'? Kau akan memarahiku? Memukulku?" Tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau tahu benar 'kan jika aku tidak suka apabila kau memanggilku 'Park Chanyeol' atau 'Chanyeol'?" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Lantas kenapa? Apa urusannya denganku? Yang tidak suka itu kau, bukan aku." Sahut Baekhyun bandel. Membuang pandangnya kearah lain.

Perang batin terjadi dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol. Disatu sisi ia kesal karena Baekhyun memanggil namanya secara lengkap. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah berkomitmen dalam hal memanggil nama ketika mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol sangat suka dengan nama panggilan yang Baekhyunnya beri untuknya. Tetapi disisi lain, Chanyeol amat merasa gemas pada Baekhyun yang merajuk lucu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menyamping, memperlihatkan secara gamblang bibirnya yang sedang mengerucut imut. Perlahan Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan berlabuh didagu Baekhyun lantas menolehkan wajah pria berparas manis miliknya ini kembali padanya.

"Chanyeolie." Chanyeol berkata. "Panggil aku 'Chanyeolie' atau 'Kirin', seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan ketika kau memanggilku."

Masih dengan cemberut, Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya. "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'Chanyeol'." Ucapnya keras kepala. "Park-Chan-Yeol." Lantas memenggal tiap suku kata nama pria tampan itu secara lambat.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan, Baekhyunie." Tutur Chanyeol tenang namun berbahaya.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Eoh? Eoh?" Baekhyun menusuk – nusukkan jari telunjuknya didada Chanyeol.

Pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan terpancar dari bola mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatap lurus pria manis didepannya. "Panggil aku 'Chanyeolie', Baekhyunie." Pinta Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun tak mendengarkan dan malah mengucapkan nama yang tak disukai oleh Chanyeol apabila Baekhyunnya yang melontarkannya.

"Baekhyunie."

"Chanyeeool~"

"Aku beri kau kesempatan satu kali lagi."

"Park Chanyeeeeooool~" Baekhyun tak menggubris Chanyeol dan makin menjadi – jadi.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku."

"Park Chan-mwo?! Apa ya-mmph!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun meluncurkan kalimat protesnya, Chanyeol dengan cepat bertindak dengan meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menempatkan tubuh mungil itu diantara kedua kakinya. Tak sampai disitu, untuk membungkam kecerewetan pria manisnya, ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu kemudian menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Baekhyun terbelalak mengetahui bibirnya kini berada dalam kuasa bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya menapak dipundak Chanyeol dan berusaha keras mendorongnya menjauh. Namun seolah tak peduli, Chanyeol justru makin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menekan bibirnya lebih dalam pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya secara lembut dengan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir manis bagai bubuk heroin itu, yang selalu membuatnya melayang dan mengalami overdosis parah.

"Mmp. Hmf."

Baekhyun mencoba berucap dalam ciuman mereka tetapi gagal tentu, sehingga hanya meluncurkan sebuah gumaman tak bermakna. Tangannya memukul – mukul pundak Chanyeol karena ia mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara diparu – parunya.

Chanyeol sadar betul apa maksudnya. Namun lagi – lagi, ia mengabaikan hal tersebut dan memilih kian larut dalam aksinya mencumbu bibir manis Baekhyun, bahkan semakin intens.

Perlahan – lahan, tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu menjadi sosok lemah dibawah pengaruh Chanyeol. Karena baginya, pengaruh Chanyeol amatlah memberi dampak kuat pada dirinya. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan dari kedua tangannya yang semula giat memukul – mukul pundak Chanyeol, beralih dengan bertengger begitu saja disana. Karena kini sang empunya terlihat menikmati arus permainan yang diberikan kekasih tampannya.

Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada dalam lingkungan kampus yang juga bisa dibilang tempat umum, Chanyeol bertindak lebih jauh dengan meraup penuh – penuh bibir Baekhyun. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah bergantian.

"Ngh.." Lenguhan indah tercipta dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia benar – benar lupa daratan jika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini. "Chan-yeolie.." Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol saat pagutan mereka memberi celah, akhirnya, dengan nama 'Chanyeolie'.

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum puas. Mendengar Baekhyunnya memanggil nama yang sangat ia sukai. Pria tampan itu menarik dirinya secara perlahan. Memberi ruang pada tubuh mereka yang semula berhimpit erat. Sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah favoritnya yang balas memandang sayu padanya dengan pipi semerah tomat serta bibir merah tipisnya yang teramat basah.

Senyum masih setia bertengger diwajah tampan Chanyeol. "Hanya untuk mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku dengan benar, haruskah aku selalu membujukmu dengan cara seperti tadi, eum?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda seraya mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk mengisi rongga paru – parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin merekah lebar dan terkesan jahil. "Apa kau sengaja? Sebegitu inginnya-kah kau mendapat ciuman dariku?"

"Ya!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan melemparkan seruan tak terimanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak harus bersusah payah begitu, Baekhyunie. Kau tinggal memintanya padaku maka aku akan memberikannya sebanyak mungkin dengan senang hati." Sambung Chanyeol mengabaikan seruan Baekhyun.

"Ya ireon jeongmal... Aish." Maki Baekhyun kemudian memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Alih – alih marah atau merasa sakit, Chanyeol justru tertawa. Segala reaksi Baekhyun selalu mampu membuatnya senang dan tersenyum, ia merasa terhibur, akan segala apapun reaksi yang ia terima.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Hampir malam." Baekhyun bermaksud melepaskan lingkaran tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya namun Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Lepas, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol menggeleng lugu. "Sirheo." Tanggapnya. Kembali membawa Baekhyun lebih dekat. "Aku masih menikmati momen ini." Timpalnya lembut. "Kau tahu 'kan aku menyukai tubuh hangatmu?" Sambungnya, tersenyum. "Apalagi, kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan terpaan sinar senja diwajahmu."

Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah dalih untuk menutupi perasaannya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun merasa senang akan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia pun malu mendengar Chanyeol memujinya dengan tulus.

Chanyeol pun jelas memahami tingkah Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rona kemerahan yang berkumpul dipipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol hafal benar tindakan kekasihnya sekarang karena ia kerap kali disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini dari Baekhyunnya. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol senang. Ada rasa bahagia tersendiri yang merasuki hatinya, sehingga ia sama sekali tak sanggup dalam menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya yang menawan.

"Hhh." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku menyayangkan kita berada ditempat umum seperti ini." Tutur Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol, menunggunya melanjutkan.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. Ia membawa jemarinya kebibir Baekhyun lantas merabanya halus. "Karena bukan hanya disini aku akan mendaratkan bibirku. Tapi juga disini." Jemarinya mengalir turun keleher Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan punggung jemarinya, yang sukses membuat Baekhyun merinding hingga ketulang ekor. "Atau disini." Chanyeol melanjutkan lantas membawa jemarinya kedada Baekhyun. "Dan disini." Jemari Chanyeol kini berada diperut Baekhyun. Seolah sengaja, ia menekan perut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya lantas menariknya turun dengan pelan, menyebabkan pria manis yang berada dalam dekapannya menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan diri akan sensasi geli yang menggelenyar ditubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum menang. "Atau mungkin," ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya. Ia memberi tatapan teduh yang penuh akan pemujaan untuk Baekhyun, sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

Dengan degup jantung yang berdentum abnormal karena gugup, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Sesekali ia mengangkat bahunya karena geli akan terpaan hangat napas Chanyeol yang menderu ditelinganya.

"Atau mungkin, bibirku akan menyapa seluruh tubuhmu yang akan berakhir dengan," Chanyeol kembali menjeda setelah melanjutkan. Ia tertawa dalam hati merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam rengkuhannya. "Berakhir dengan adegan ranjang kita yang panas." Sambungnya dengan berbisik seduktif.

Baekhyun meneguk kasar salivanya.

Aku dalam bahaya. Batin Baekhyun was – was.

"Mesum!" Seru Baekhyun tiba – tiba seraya mendorong keras pundak Chanyeol sehingga pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun terlepas. Dalam kesempatan itu, tentu saja Baekhyun mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol. "Dasar kirin mesum! Aku benci padamu!" Sembur Baekhyun kesal. Dan malu tentu saja.

Chanyeol tergelak.

Aigo. Reaksi Baekhyunnya memang yang terbaik.

"Ne. Aku juga mencintaimu, nae puppy." Balas Chanyeol, bangkit dari duduknya lantas menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ancam Baekhyun. "Aku benar – benar membencimu, kirin mesum!"

"Aku pun benar – benar mencintaimu, puppyku yang manis."

Baekhyun terlihat waspada kala Chanyeol hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Dengan tekad kuat yang berlandaskan kejengkelan dan (ia bersikeras bahwa ia) benci pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasang kuda – kuda berniat mengambil langkah seribu untuk melarikan diri.

Chanyeol yang menyadari tindak – tanduk kekasihnya, dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya.

Chanyeol meneliti keadaan Baekhyun lekat – lekat saat ini, dan Chanyeol tersenyum –ia akui ia pun sedikit terpancing– melihat ekspresi jengah Baekhyun diwajahnya yang memerah. Manis. Sangat manis menurutnya.

Ada untung dan rugi bagi Chanyeol apabila ia sudah menggoda Baekhyun: ia senang akan reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu menghiburnya, namun ia juga harus mengubur dalam – dalam hasratnya yang meluap seiring reaksi yang ia dapatkan. Ia tidak tahan menghadapi tingkah Baekhyun yang merengek dan merajuk manis didepannya. Jangan lupakan ekspresi pria cantik itu yang seakan menghasutnya untuk menyerang dirinya. Jika mereka berada diantara salah satu apartemen mereka, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan langsung merealisasiakan keinginannya dengan menerkam Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Mendadak sebuah pemikiran melintas diotaknya. Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai memuji rencana –yang menurutnya– sangat brilian.

"Baekhyunie."

"Mwo?"

"Ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari kampus Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau turut serta?" Ucap Baekhyun sengit.

"Apa terlarang bagi seorang kekasih untuk berkunjung ke kediaman kekasihnya?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Dwaetgo." Baekhyun malas meladeni Chanyeol dan melengos menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik menyadari aura kehadiran seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia mendesah melihat Chanyeol. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Hampir habis kesabarannya.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Chanyeol polos.

"Kalau begitu silakan kau pakai dapurnya." Baekhyun berpaling dari Chanyeol kearah kulkas didepannya.

"Aku merindukan masakan buatanmu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dalam aktivitasnya membuka tutup botol air mineral. "Kau sengaja, eoh?" Gumam Baekhyun curiga seraya memicingkan mata.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Sahut Chanyeol pura – pura bodoh dengan ekspresi sangat meyakinkan dengan mengerutkan keningnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit percaya.

"Baru kemarin kau kemari dan makan malam disini, kau sudah merindukan masakanku? Kau yakin kau tidak sedang merencakan sesuatu?" Cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Poin plus –menurutnya– karena dapat mengecoh Baekhyun. "Aniyo. Aku benar – benar rindu." Sahutnya amat-sangat meyakinkan.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Geurae. Aku akan memasak." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya, mulai memilah – milah bahan dari kulkas yang akan ia gunakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun lebih dekat lantas menekankan bibirnya dipipi Baekhyun. "Neo jinca jjang. Saranghae." Gumamnya manis sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terlihat memilah –atau lebih tepatnya ia menjadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar karena masih berdebar – debar akan tindakan Chanyeol barusan–. Ia sedikit termenung dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja tanpa tahu maksud sesungguhnya dari tindakan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu dikamar Baekhyun, terdapat Chanyeol yang sedang memilah baju miliknya yang memang sebagian besar ada dikediaman Baekhyun –karena ia jauh lebih sering tinggal dikediaman kekasihnya–. Seringai kemenangan masih setia terukir dibibirnya, menyadari bahwa rencananya hampir berhasil.

Dengan bersiul riang, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya mandi?" Cetus Baekhyun tidak suka. Well, sepertinya ia masih dalam aksi demo dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku kepanasan, Baekhyunie." Jawab Chanyeol lugas.

Baekhyun paham tentu dengan jawaban Chanyeol barusan. Maka dari itu ia tak protes lebih lanjut. Ia mengetahui tabiat kekasihnya yang tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas. Apalagi sekarang musim panas sedang berlangsung. Kekasih tampannya itu bisa mandi berkali – kali bahkan hingga berdiam diri dengan berendam dalam dibathtub seharian apabila ia sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Beroposisi dengan Baekhyun yang cukup bersahabat dengan cuaca hangat bahkan panas karena ia amat membenci dan tidak tahan cuaca dingin.

Kembali pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berada dimejan makan.

Chanyeol terus mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengisi meja dengan beberapa menu masakan yang ia buat. Matanya terus mengikuti kemana Baekhyun melangkah. Sejurus kemudian senyum hangat terpatri dibibirnya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bahagia melihat Baekhyun melayaninya seperti ini. Dan sedikitnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti alasan ayahnya lebih memilih menolak ajakan makan malam koleganya dan makan dirumah. Pasti karena ayahnya senang apabila sang istri –ibu Chanyeol– menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Igo." Baekhyun menaruh semangkuk nasi didepan Chanyeol, lalu menaruh sendok dan sumpit disebelah mangkuk itu. Terakhir, Baekhyun menaruh daging diatas nasi Chanyeol. "Cepat dimakan sebelum dingin, Chanyeolie." Titah Baekhyun seraya duduk dikursinya, disebrang Chanyeol.

"Ne." Chanyeol mengiyakan. Ia meraih sumpit lantas mengapit daging diatas nasinya kemudian menggigitnya sebagian. Seketika Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol begitu menyukai daging. Dan Baekhyun selalu memasak daging apabila Chanyeol sedang berada dikediamannya. Chanyeol sangat memuji kepiawaian kekasihnya dalam memasak.

"Kau seperti seorang istri yang sangat telaten." Celetuk Chanyeol, yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menyemburkan sedikit sup yang sedang diseruputnya.

"Ja, jangnan aniya!" Sergahnya salah tingkah. "Nan namja-ieyo!"

"Arayo." Balas Chanyeol santai, memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Geureondae, apa kau tidak mau menjadi istri dari Chanyeolie-mu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian, dengan nada menggoda tentu.

Baekhyun terlihat semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah padam. "Lanjutkan makanmu." Perintahnya pelan, terdengar kaku.

"Ye." Sahut Chanyeol patuh dan memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkannya. Karena ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan; mood Baekhyun yang kian membaik, ditambah atmosfer hangat dan nyaman yang kini menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol hanya harus mempertahankan momen ini atau membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman dari sekarang.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis menyikat gigi –ia sengaja tidak menyikat giginya ketika mandi karena akan makan malam terlebih dahulu–. Chanyeol menyampirkan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya digantungan handuk. Ia membawa kakinya menuju dapur, dimana Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring. Dengan senyum merekah lebar, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja. Kau mandilah." Tutur Chanyeol seraya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lantas membasuhnya dari sabun.

Baekhyun menatap hangat pada tangannya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan besar Chanyeol dengan lembut menggenggam dan mengusap tangannya. Baekhyun mendongak begitu tangannya sudah bebas sabun.

"Geurae. Gomawo, Chanyeolie." Ucap Baekhyun manis penuh terima kasih, dan ia masih tidak menyadari maksud dari segala tindakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengikuti sosok mungil Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Setelahnya Chanyeol berbalik pada wastafel dan melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piring yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun.

Sedikit lagi. Batin Chanyeol semangat.

Chanyeol sedang menonton TV. Ia menunggu Baekhyun. Dan ditangannya, ia menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Tinggal dua langkah lagi. Ucapnya hati – hati dalam benaknya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Buru – buru Chanyeol berbalik kebelakang. Dan, itu dia: Baekhyun muncul dalam balutan kaos kuning dan celana pendek katun putih. Dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat begitu bersinar. Chanyeol terus mengamati pergerakan Baekhyun yang kini sedang menghampirinya. Ia tersentak kecik ketika Baekhyun melintas didepannya untuk meraih sebuah majalah dan duduk disofa yang lain. Aroma Baekhyun menguar dengan jelas. Aroma buah dan mint segar yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Baekhyun. Sebuah aroma yang Chanyeol cintai, yang selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Karena Chanyeol akan langsung membayangkan menghirup dalam – dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersadar dari trans-nya. Ia beralih pada ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Tanpa kata, dan hati – hati, Chanyeol menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, kemudian menekan panel 'call' pada touchscreen ponselnya. Tertera nama kontak 'Baekhyunie' pada layar. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Chanyeol menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, ia dapat mendengar dering ponsel Baekhyun dari arah kamar.

Tanpa curiga, Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa lantas melenggang menuju kamarnya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Chanyeol mengendap – endap mengikutinya. Baekhyun sudah berada disisi ranjang sementara Chanyeel berdiri diambang pintu, mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang meraih ponselnya dari nakas.

Baekhyun melihat nama sang penelepon.

Chanyeolie.

"Hah?" Baekhyun bergumam tak paham. "Mwo?" Ia terkejut ketika ada tangan yang menyambar ponselnya dari tangannya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Pria tampan itu memutus sambungan dan menaruh kembali ponsel milik Baekhyun di meja nakas, setelah terlebih dahulu me-non-aktivkan ponsel tersebut.

"Chanyeolie wae irae? Kau sedang mengerjaiku eoh?" Tuduhnya menuntut penjelasan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab melainkan tersenyum simpul. Ia maju satu langkah. "Kau masih saja tidak waspada."

"M-wuaa!"

Baekhyun tak sempat protes karena tiba – tiba Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih lipatan lutut Baekhyun lantas mengangkatnya, menyebabkan Baekhyun terjengkang kebelakang. Keatas ranjang.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut kala Chanyeol merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak menentu. Ia paham arti dari pandangan menghujam kekasihnya saat ini; pandangan penuh hasrat yang menginginkan lebih. Mendadak sebuah tali imajiner saling mengait diotaknya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau, sengaja melakukan itu semua?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau pintar. Sayangnya kau sedikit terlambat, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menelan kasar salivanya. Bodoh. Ia benar – benar bodoh karena sama sekali tidak menyadari akal bulus Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun yang menyebabkan pria manis itu terkesiap. "Anak anjing memang kecil, tapi ia akan terlihat lebih kecil lagi apabila ada jerapah disisinya."

"Nnh.." Baekhyun melenguh tertahan ketika Chanyeol mengalirkan bibirnya dileher Baekhyun.

"Apalagi," sambung Chanyeol, "jika anak anjing itu tepat berada dibawah sang jerapah."

Baekhyun pasrah. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa kabur atau menghindar. Karena sekalipun ia menolak atau berontak, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan mengikuti arus yang diberikan Chanyeol, dan lebih parahnya lagi, menikmatinya. Sudah dikatakan bukan bahwa pengaruh Chanyeol begitu berdampak besar pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah ayu Baekhyun yang memerah. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap lembut dari pelipis Baekhyun hingga lehernya.

"Diam dan nikmatilah, Baekhyunie."

Waktu melesat bagai anak panah. Bahkan kini jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Tapi tentunya, kau takkan menyadari waktu bukan jika kau tengah sibuk? Seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan dua insan itu diatas ranjang.

"Aah~ Chan-yeolieh..."

Desahan lepas itu terlontar dari mulut pria manis yang terkulai lemah dibawah pria tampan yang sibuk bergerak dibawah sana.

"Baekhyunie..." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun kemudian menggigitnya.

"Uuh.." Baekhyun berpaling seraya meremas pelan rambut Chanyeol.

"Panggil namaku, jagi. Panggil aku dengan panggilan darimu yang kusukai." Perintah Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia merasa tersipu.

"C-Chanyeolie..." Namun ia menurut begitu saja. Ia mengucapkannya dengan cara mendesah sembari memejam rapat matanya meresapi pergerakan Chanyeol yang bertambah intens didalam tubuhnya. "Chan- aaah~" Baekhyun menengadah dan mencengkram pundak Chanyeol kala merasakan Chanyeol mendesak semakin cepat dan dalam.

Selalu seperti ini. Apabila Baekhyun terus – menerus memanggil Chanyeol –dengan naman yang pria tampan itu sukai– dalam aktivitas ranjang mereka –apalagi diucapkan Baekhyun dengan cara mendesah–, maka Chanyeol akan semakin lupa diri karena suara – suara merdu dari Baekhyunnya sanggup membuat hasratnya yang membuncah kian meluap – luap.

Chanyeol mengamati dalam – dalam tiap perubahan air wajah dari pria yang berada dibawahnya. Dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol begitu mencintai hal ini. Terutama sekarang. Saat wajah Baekhyun sepenuhnya berubah warna menjadi merah, dengan mata terpejam serta bibir yang terus meluncurkan desahan lepas penuh nikmat. Ah, ingin rasanya Chanyeol terus berada dalam momen ini.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, mencengkramnya, lantas mendorong dirinya semakin kedalam.

"Akh.." Baekhyun mengerang dan menggeliat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram sprei disisinya.

Chanyeol terpejam meresapi kenikmatan tiada tara yang membungkus tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia menyukai semua ini. Begitu hangat dan memanjakan. Mencengkram dirinya begitu kuat. Chanyeol bisa gila karenanya. Ah tapi, bisa dikatakan ia memang sudah gila. Gila karena Baekhyunnya.

Tak mempedulikan waktu yang kian larut. Mengabaikan peluh yang telah melapisi tubuh mereka. Dan menepis rasa lelah yang mendera. Mereka justru semakin larut dalam saling memanjakan tubuh pasangannya. Saling berbagi emosi cinta yang meluap – luap tak terbendung dengan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Tatapan sendu namun gelap akan hasrat dari Chanyeol-lah yang menyambutnya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup sisi wajah Chanyeol. "Apa, ini hukuman?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan setelah beberapa waktu hanya terisi dengan desahan dan deru napas mereka. "Karena tidak memanggilmu dengan benar?" Imbuh Baekhyun agar lebih jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Anggap saja begitu." Jawab Chanyeol. "Kau tahu benar bahwa aku selalu memintamu memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang kau beri untukku."

"Sampai sejauh ini hanya karena itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah –karena Chanyeol tak menghentikan kegiatannya–.

"Dengan itu kau membuatku terasa jauh lebih spesial, Baekhyunie. Secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan bahwa aku penting untukmu." Jelas Chanyeol. "Begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau konyol. Aku tidak mengerti pola pikirmu. Tidak bisa ditebak."

"Bahkan setelah empat tahun kita menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekpsresi kecewa dan sedih yang sangat sempurna. Yang membuat Baekhyun agak merasa tidak enak hati walau ia tahu Chanyeol hanya berpura – pura.

"Joyonghi." Bisik Baekhyun. "Geunyang,.. terus lanjutkan hukumanmu." Lanjutnya pelan. Malu.

Wajah Chanyeol berbinar – binar. "Algesseoyo. Dengan senang hati, Baekhyunie."

**-FIN-**


End file.
